


Thoughts And Remembrance Fitted

by Mhari



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Literary Allusions, Sibling Relationship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhari/pseuds/Mhari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River knows she's an archetype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts And Remembrance Fitted

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably already been done somewhere, now that I think of it, but Tiamat's Child made a comment and it SEIZED me.

"_Rosmarinus officinalis_," River says absent-mindedly. She's sitting on the bed, sorting a collection of surgical instruments, silverware, screwdrivers, and hair ornaments by sizes. "Shhh, I'm concentrating."

"River, you can't--"

"_Foeniculum vulgare_, _Aquilegia_, _Ruta graveolens_. I have samples," she explains. "_Viola tricolor_; _Viola odorata_ is extinct. The habitat was destroyed."

He's only half listening. Somehow he's going to have to return all this. The sight of sharp blades in her hands while she talks idly of destruction gives him chills, although probably-- surely--

"I won't hurt myself."

He looks up.

"I didn't touch the water," River says softly, earnestly. "You intervened."


End file.
